


Rhapsody

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was calling/birds.</p></blockquote>





	Rhapsody

She stood on the tower, the platform swaying under her weight. Her calling was finally over. She would never again have to give up her humanity in order to save everyone else's. She would never again be called up to sacrifice those she loved. Death was no longer what she meted out to the demon underworld but the gift she reserved for herself. Slaying had taken everything away but this one last bit of grace.

As she leapt off the tower, she was for one glorious moment a bird flying free through the sky. An ecstasy of peace filled her.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was calling/birds.


End file.
